Happy Birthday Bella
by FairyGrl92
Summary: Its Bellas birthday and Edward gets a surprise from her 94 year old self.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

As Edward sat around playing his piano he kept telling himself, that it was real, it was not a dream, for he could not dream, nor sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the date. Today, Bella would be celebrating her birthday with her family. Her children, her in-laws, her grandchildren, her friends and other that cared and where there to wish her another happy year. He looked down at his hands, his hands that have not changed for the last 76 years and remained as cold as ever, as hard as ever and as young as they would forever be. While she, while she changed thought out the years having no part of her body unmarked by age that came to everyone, well, those lucky ones.

He himself, did not count himself lucky, even with this immortal life that many would do _anything___to acquire. The doorbell ring, without him even noticing anything happening outside. He smiled, if his slow thinking and slow reflexes of today could be counted as a sign of aging, he would yell with joy, but that was not the case and it would never be.

He got up, in a human pace because if you were going to live forever, why hurry. Opening the door, expecting to see the shoes of a postman or something, he instead found a pair of black Nike shoes, skinny jeans going up a pair of female legs. He stopped there, and knew that it could not be a member from his family since they would not bother to ring the bell, but who was this girl. Lifting his eyes more, he came to a white plain T-shirt that snugged her body nicely and then he came to the face of Bella. A young Bella. An 18 or 19 year old Bella. Or more like a look alike Bella for every part of her face was the same as Bella, her dark brown hair, her chocolate eyes, all the same except for a small beauty mark on her chin.

"Hello" she had even the same voice as Bella.

"Hello" he said, her face looked a little frighted, but she was composed. If this was not Bella, maybe he could read her mind. He did, and nothing happened. He stared at her eyes, but could still get nothing out of her, she cocked her head to one side.

"Are you Edward Cullen"? Why would she want to know this?

"Depends who asks" she smiled.

"She told me you be hard" and now it was his turn to cock his head to the side, wondering who she was talking about. She turned around to face the car which Edward had completely missed. She waved her hand telling the people inside to come out. The windows were tinted dark, and the back had like a black cover on the windows. Why? A young man came out, he had bronze colored hair and green eyes behind those shades he word. He was tall and muscular looking. Who were these people.

"_What the fuck, what does grandma want with him, his old enough to be her grandchild." _The man thought. Grandma? Who was this grandma that he was talking about that would know him, would not be surprised about his age?

His breathing got faster as he thought of her, of her here but different from the last time he had seen her. The last time he had seen her was when she had borne her first child with that man she had married, with that man she had shared her life till he had died from a heart attack. The young man opened the door, but Edward could still not see. He handed his hand out for the lady to grab, and she did.

He saw her hand. They were pale, not as pale as him, but still pale and wrinkly with age, her veins even more visible then ever. He was not attracted her her vein's filled with blood, because as a rule, blood of old people was not that best.

Then he saw blue material fall around the under the car door, a blue dress. Then her head popped out, her head was full of white hairs no longer filled with a different shade, all the same.

Then her face came into my view. She was still Bella, but with wrinkles all around her face, Around her mouth, both laughing and sad wrinkles, her neck, her forehead. Her eyes where still the same chocolate brown as always. And even though she was wrinkly, she was better off then most woman her age. And she was still beautiful to him.

"Bella" Edward said, not as a question, but astonished. She looked at him, and smiled, some of her wrinkles deepening while other disappeared.

"Edward" she said. Her voice, though still the same, was stiff from age and a little croaky. He just stood there looking at her. He looked behind him, and decided to invite her in.

"Would you care to come in"? He said.

"No, grandma said she just wanted to talk to you alone. My brother and I will be waiting in the car" said the girl who looked like Bella. Edward nodded and went down the stairs to help Bella. The man would not let her go though.

"It's okay Thomas, I have known this young boy for a long time" and she smiled at him in their own private joke.

"You sure"? And Bella nodded. The man let go of her and Edward replaced the mans hands with his own. Slowly, he led Bella up the stairs and into his house, where he led her to a couch. She sat down and he sat across from her. He just stared at her for a while when he suddenly noticed she was breathing a little hard. Was she tired?

"Would you like some water"? She nodded. He hurried and got her water fast. She smiled at him.

"I could never keep up with you" she said. She took a sip from her water, then out of her bag that she was carrying, took some pills out and swallowed them down with the rest of the water she had.

"How did you know where to find me"? He asked her.

"Alice, we have been keeping track of each other and she would tell me each time you moved"

"I never knew this"

"She kept it well hidden then with your mind reading abilities. Can you read my mind at this stage, where its weak and old"? She asked him. He tried, with no success. He shook his head.

"I can't even read that girls head. She got that from you" She smiled.

"Do you still want to drink my blood"? he shook his head.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to either" and both of them gave a small laugh.

"Alice planned this, didn't she"? Edward asked her. She sobered up.

"In a way, I told her I wanted to see you one more time before I left this world, and she said she help me"

"I see, so that's why they're all out today" Bella nodded.

"So how have you been"? Bella asked him, and with that question, many more were asked and many were answered. They talked about each others life's, they years and what each has experienced, Bella's family, her grandchildren with her today, Thomas and Abigail. They talked of so many things that they didn't notice the time go by. She had arrived at five and now it was nine. But to him it felt so much shorter and he wanted her stay even longer and keep on talking forever, as long as they could but he knew she had to leave. She had another life out there, she had a family that cared for her. She had to go on living what she had left. She left with her family, and all Edward wanted to do was bring her back.

A week later, as he was just sitting outside his house, Alice went up to him, and put her arm around him. That week, he had been acting different and everyone knew why, but they would not say anything and they would try not to think about it.

"Edward, I want you to see something" And then he saw it. Bella was in her bed, back home and she was sleeping peacefully. Her bed was surrounded by pictures of her and her family, a one big one was of her in her wedding dress with her husband. She was breathing evenly, her hand on top of her stomach, and she was smiling. Her head rolled down one way, she whispered "Edward" and she never took in a breath again as that was her last breath on this world. After Alice had left, Edward still had that mental picture of her, taking her last breath and leaving this world. Alice had told him that it had happened sometime during the night last night, and right now her family was mourning her death. Crying that she had left, smiling that she was in a better place with her husband. He put his face in his cold undead never changing hands. And if he could of cried, he would of cried the second time he wished he had tears, for the first one was when she had decided her life and fate, and the second one for actually doing it and this time permanent.

_Okay, so I know that not many people will like this story b/c it goes against everything in the book and their hopes for them, but I just wanted to write one story where there was no happy ending. To me, if I had the choice, it be hard yes, I would not know what to choose for I believe that death is a part of life and we should never hope to defeat death because if we do, out fate is to watch everything around us die and be destroyed as we wittiness it all wishing that we could die as well. _


End file.
